For an Instant
by heavensreject
Summary: The life of a loser is chronicled as Kenshin is a teenage boy searching for meaning and Kaoru is the firecracker of a woman who gives it to him. Their high school becomes a microcosm of life's hardships and their love is just as complicated.
1. Prologue

Hi everyone! This is my second published work of the RK nature and I hope you like it. **Standard disclaimers apply here**. Please read and review. Give me any ideas and suggestions for this cuz I'm not really sure where I want to take this story. I don't think I want something too dramatic for Kenshin. But I'm open to anything. Anywho, Enjoy!

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_Random insightful words (mostly mine)_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

High school. By far, high school is the biggest turning point in a person's life. This is where individuality develops. Where ideas and perspectives are changed, shaped by youthful hands and made their own. It was also where pristine young minds are first introduced to sex, drugs, backstabbers, bullies, mid-term cheat sheets and the effects of gossip and rumors. But most importantly, it is where you are defined as a human being by other human beings. The clique one belongs to could make or break your whole high school experience. Being a part of the cheerleaders, jocks, preps, bullies, and all around rich kid snobs guaranteed a fulfilling high school experience. But shuffled aside were a misfit of nerds, drama club freaks, star wars geeks and goths, and partaking in any of these groups promised nothing but four whole years of torture.

Kenshin walked to the entrance of his prestigious school where several of his peers were in no hurry and slowly making their way through the prison-like gates to first period. This morning's forecast of sunny weather was nowhere in sight when he looked up at the dreary skies that threatened to cause a downpour at any minute. _'Oro? Good thing I brought my umbrella. This unworthy one may be getting a turn of luck.'_

"Move it or lose it, freak!" some unknown jock said angrily to Kenshin while shoving his school books into a puddle on the sidewalk.

Sadly, fate had cursed Kenshin and placed him into the 'geek' section of high school.

_How do you cope? How do you cope with the struggle? An existence of mediocrity. The life of a loser. How do you wear his shoes?_


	2. Normality

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_Random insightful words (mostly mine)_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter One: Normality

Kenshin walked as fast as he could, trying hard not to draw attention to himself, though he knew it was impossible. He was dripping water all down the hallway on his way to his locker and he would no doubt be late to first period now. Laughter could be heard from all the way outside. The school freak just put on another show for all to laugh at. People in the hallways threw insults at his retreating form, provoking more laughter from others in the hall. The teachers looked on sadly at their best pupil. They just couldn't understand why people would be so cruel to such a kind person. The other nerds looked on with pity or disgust on their faces. Though they sympathized, none of the other outcasts associated themselves with Kenshin. He just attracted too much attention. Kenshin was an easy target and being around him made you one as well. Kenshin felt a headache coming on. His blood boiled as he recalled the events that took place outside only moments ago.

_****FLASHBACK****_

The high school quarterback just knocked his books on the ground. He saw his college-level math book collect mud on his derivatives and watched as pages of ancient Japanese literature and world history books absorbed the dirty contents of the rain puddle. _'Great.'_ Kenshin thought. _'This is __**just**__ my luck.'_ He bent down to pick up his things, when another one of his tormentors decided to have a little fun with their school reject.

"Timber!" The captain of the kendo team shoved Kenshin hard as he was picking up his books.

SPLASH!!

Kenshin landed headfirst into the aforementioned puddle, spreading water all over the sidewalk. He coughed, choking on the water and chunks of mud that managed to splash up his nose and slither down his throat. His right hand was badly scratched on the sharp gravel from trying to stop his fall. The entire right side of his body was gritty and wet.

"Hey Kenshin," screamed the captain of the swim team, Haku "leave the swimming to the professionals! Don't want you to drown on us."

Evil, nasally, haughty cackles from his peers pierced his ears and made him vomit in his mouth. He didn't know if he was more disgusted with them or with himself.

"Maybe you don't but I sure do. This school could do with one less loser around here." Came an anonymous voice, dutifully followed by more laughter.

"Yeah, but how else would we get our entertainment in school? I don't think I'd laugh half as much as I do now without Kenshin here."

Kenshin ignored all of the comments and wiped off as much mud as he could from his dark blue slacks. He took deep breaths. Deep calm breaths. He never let the voices get to him. Any reaction to what they said would only make it worse, make him weaker in their eyes. He wasn't violent, but he didn't like to look weak. His uncle was sure to make it top priority to beat at least some semblance of pride into him.

"Good morning Sampson-san." Kenshin turned to the American football star. Paul Sampson moved to Japan when his dad was given a better job offer here with some big company. It didn't take long for him to be loved by all of the students, and it took him even less time for Sampson to join in on the fun when it came to Kenshin and others like him.

"I apologize for not watching my step; please excuse me for my idleness." Kenshin smiled kindly to his aggressors. It made them madder when he did not reacting to their taunts, so to irritate them, Kenshin treated his bullies with politeness. Kenshin then turned his attention to Haku.

"Ah Tanaka-san, I hear your team is going to regionals and that you are up for a full scholarship too. Congratulations on your latest victory." His smile was firm, unmoving, taunting, and the faker than the color contacts the cheerleaders used.

Haku twisted up his face in disgust and irritation. The girls hanging on his arms attempted to make the same face, but only managed to look constipated.

"Whatever freak." Haku turned away, unable to meet Kenshin's creepy smile any longer. Leave it to Kenshin to take all the fun out of life.

Kenshin felt his smile become a little more genuine. _'Finally. Finally they are backing down and leaving me alone.'_ Even if it were just for an instant, Kenshin felt he had finally found some footing; finally won a battle in this war.

The distant wail of tires screaming in agony broke the quietness that was common in the neighborhood around the school grounds. Someone's tires were taking a heavy beating nearby. With the school doors finally open, most students began taking their conversations inside to avoid being caught tardy by the principal, but the unpleasant sound drew the attention of those still gathered outside and some inside of the classrooms.

Kenshin's assailants redirected most of their attention to it, giving Kenshin a second to rest his cheekbones. Smiling was becoming a real exercise to him lately. Kyosuke's infamous red corvette turned the corner at its usual high speed. People who were only mildly interested in it, turned their attention back to getting in the building. Kyosuke always felt the need to make an entrance.

Kenshin too, was about to make his leave when he noticed that Kyosuke's wasn't slowing down. His eyes widened in fear when the car turned dangerously toward the curb, headed straight for him. The car tires screeched to a halt right in front of the school gates, but not before hitting a huge puddle.

Kenshin had nothing to shield himself from the water and awaited the impact of the second wave of water today. It came in a cold, unforgiving splash and any part of him that was dry from the first time, was hopelessly soaked now.

Shuri, captain of the cheerleaders and Kyosuke's girlfriend, got out the passenger side and giggled uncontrollably behind one perfectly manicured hand as Kyosuke emerged from the driver's seat with an annoyingly cocky smirk on his face and his trademark sunglasses in place. His smirk turned into an all-out grin once he laid his eyes on Kenshin and his shivering, dripping, shocked form. Kyosuke removed his shades and laughed at how pathetic it looked.

"Sorry Kenny, didn't see that puddle there. But if you don't mind me saying, I think it's a better look for you."

The laughter that erupted was just too much for him to handle. Kenshin tried his best to remove the long tendrils of hair sticking to his face and glared at Kyosuke with as much intensity as a wet kitten. The laughter and jeers from his fellow peers behind him echoed in his head and his anger rose. It hurt to think, it was hard to breathe and Kenshin's patience snapped under the pressure of it all. He wanted to lash out and let the anger take control. Images of beating Kyosuke's cocky smile into his skull and silencing the horrid laughter forever, gave him little solace.

As the anger faded, it gave way to utter embarrassment. Kenshin grabbed his books a quick as he could, holding them close to his body, and pushed his way through the crowd of tormentors. His pathetic little head, bent low in shame and dripping from every tendril of hair, bobbed through them and he was nearly at a sprint by the time he made it through the door.

_***END FLASHBACK***_

Kenshin stood at his locker, door open and body trembling in barely contained…_something_. Was it anger? Was the rage making him shake? Or was it the sorrow? In a sudden rush, he pulled off his sweater vest, almost violently, and threw it in his locker along with his yellow and red striped tie. Then, just as suddenly, he stood motionless. He dimly registered the sound of last late bell and pushed to the back of his mind just how cowardly it was to hide his face inside his locker. He stared, head down and unseeing at his books organized perfectly in the metal cavern. His vision blurred and his nose flared. Tears. _'Just great…'_ was his only articulated thought as he listened to pin-like _drip drop_ of water rolling off his body onto the floors of the silent hallways.

One more drop of water, saltier than those that had previously fallen, rolled slowly from the tip of his nose and splashed to the ground in front of him. Kenshin stood stock-still for a few more seconds before slamming his locker shut and heading, late, to his first period.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mrs. Kagoge had finally calmed down her rowdy class of upper-classmen and began to dictate & write the day's objectives on the board. Their usual brand of noisiness was accompanied by an unexpected jolt of excitement, the topic apparently centered on some teenage concern. It surprised (and irritated) her that she actually had to yell for quiet repeatedly for any semblance of calm. As she finished writing on the board, she began the lecture about last night's homework, shouting the occasional 'quiet!' when their bouts of giggles would kick in again. _'Jeeze, what had really gotten into my students today?'_

She turned to address the class and her eyes caught the empty seat in the first row by the windows. Kenshin was the best student she had ever had in her 29 year long teaching career. Never once absent or tardy. She allowed herself half a second to worry over him before continuing with the class.

"Now class, last night's reading assignment focused on 18th century literature. Writers of that time period were—"

She was cut short by the quick opening of her door and her favorite student standing drench in the doorway. The barely contained giggles from her students before burst into outright hysterics. Kenshin stood embarrassed and his red hair was easily confused with the tint of his cheeks. Mrs. Kagoge couldn't help but mimic the actions of a fish out of water; her mouth opened and closed over and over as she searched for the right thing to say in a moment like this.

"What the hell happened to _you_?"

The class roared with a new bout of laughter as they drooled and nearly cried themselves to death, rolling off of seats or onto tables. Mrs. Kagoge blushed at her slip. Kenshin went wide-eyed, too shocked to be embarrassed further.

Kenshin struggled for words. "Uh…well, um..an accident..?" finishing lamely and blushing deeper.

There was a collective gasp from everyone else in the room as they gathered more air for their dying lungs. If at all possible, their laughter got even louder, prompting some teachers to leave their room to find out what was causing all the commotion so early in the morning. Too humiliated for words, Kenshin quickly walked in the classroom to his seat by the window, murmuring apologies as he past her desk. He sat, further diminished by their jeers and shrinking more and more into his seat, hoping he could somehow disappear. The teacher tried calming down her class, threatening extra homework and pop quizzes but it hardly did anything. She just had to wait for them to essentially calm down themselves. Mrs. Kagoge eventually gave up and went back to her chalkboard. Risking only a glance, she looked at Kenshin and his defeated expression. Solemnly, she went back to teaching.

Kenshin leaned himself on the desk, inattentive. Her lesson for today no longer mattered. Not that he was angry, but just that he was too drained to care at the moment about anything that was happening around him. He leaned to his left and sluggishly propped himself against the window sill and stared outside. The orange-yellow sunlight of early morning filtered through the clouds and he heard himself scoff. Wasn't this just his luck? Wasn't this all that he could ever expect the gods to grant him? Stupid irony and sick humor? Something in his chest began to bubble and burn him as more of that mocking sunlight dripped through the clouds and touched his face, but he kept it contained. Anger was never worth it, so Kenshin let it ease into something else, something indefinable that didn't hurt but didn't feel good either.

The class had long ago fell into its normal routine of note or nap-taking. It all swirled and blurred around Kenshin. Still inattentive, he looked out almost longingly at the clearing sky and found himself asking whatever greater being up there for a chance. At what he wasn't sure, but he knew that he needed to be better. If only for an instant, he needed to _be_.

The door opened with a small click and the class turned to their second interruption of the day. Kenshin finished his silent prayer and slowly turned towards the door. His eyes went wide, the sweet-sweet smell the first thing to catch his attention, only widening at the sight of the deep blue orbs. The sunlight suddenly poured in the windows coating the room in a fire-like orange and Kenshin's plea was unknowingly answered.


End file.
